Erika Ugalde
|nacimiento = 28 de abril de 1990 |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 2012 ( ) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de teatro |estado = Activa |primera_aparicion = Ralph, el demoledor |sindicato = ANDA |medios = Teatro |demo = Taffyta_(Erika_Ugalde).ogg |facebook = Erika-Ugalde-Doblaje-305179003010440 |twitter = GueraUgalde |instagram = gueraugalde |familiares = Rezvan Ugalde (hermano) Mauricio Hernández (novio) }} Inside_Out_Disgust.png|Desagrado en Intensa mente, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. GoGo_(BigHero6).png|GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes y en Grandes héroes: La serie, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Melissa chase lldmm.png|Melissa Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Mantis-AvengersIW.png|Mantis en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Webby 2017.png|Rosita Vanderquack en Patoaventuras (2017), otro de sus personajes mas famosos. Liebre de Marzo-0.png|Fuli en La guardia del león. 7D Hildy Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom en Los 7E. Cassandra--21.1.jpg|Cassandra en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor, su primer personaje. Archivo:Topolino-e-gli-amici-del-rally-16.jpg|Cuculoca en Minnie Toons y Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. EAHNinaThumbserie.png|Nina Thumbell en Ever After High. 10728909_716602508393028_1869625867_n.jpg|Claire Wheeler en Monsters University. JosephineWilson.png|Dra. Josephine "Jo" Wilson en Anatomía según Grey. Casey_newton_tomorrowland.jpg|Casey Newton en Tomorrowland. Delia_Delfano.png|Delia Delfano en Yo no lo hice. 10743250_716885635031382_1393482499_n.jpg|Princesa Aurora en Maléfica. Taylor Dean zapped.jpg|Taylor Dean en la película original de Disney Channel, Zapped. Descarga (1)-1429906625.jpg|Marisa en Agente K.C.. Lacey_pemberton.jpg|Lacey Pemberton en Ciudades de papel. Veracity2.png|Veracity Campbell en MECH-X4. INFR5Alexia.png|Alexia en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre. Michelle-SMH.png|Michelle Jones en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Mrs who.png|Sra. Quién en Un viaje en el tiempo. Taylor_LoveSimon.png|Taylor en Yo soy Simón. Bmbettes32.PNG|Las Bimbettes en La Bella y la Bestia (2017). Amita.jpg|Amita en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras. Tallie-STVIII.png|Tallissan "Tallie" Lintra en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Novia Zach.jpg|Novia de Zach en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Jaimerevenge.png|Jaime Cardaci en Revenge. Leilane.png|Leilane en Juacas. Caperucita Roja (Goldie y Osito).jpg|Caperucita Roja en Goldie y Osito. Rurichiyo Profile.png|Rurichiyo Kasumioji en Bleach. Amelia PokémonXYZ.png|Amelia en Pokémon XY. GalaMorkoyMali.png|Gala en Morko y Mali. Dawn SM.png|Dawn en Magia extraña. Bobbie_Fletcher.png|Bobbie Fletcher en The Loud House. Amanda PX.jpg|Amanda en Planeta X. Chica Caléndula.png|Chica Caléndula en El reino secreto. HHIghstudentes_%283%29.png|River Styxx en Monster High: Embrujadas. Rebecca_Chambers_de_Resident_Evil_Vendetta.png|Rebecca Chambers en Resident Evil: Vendetta. FD Dory adolescente.png|Dory adolescente en Buscando a Dory. Maddy_mcgear.png|Maddy McGear en Cars 3. Hotel_transylvania_3.jpg|Crystal en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones. Veronica-dunne-at-44th-annual-daytime-emmy-awards-in-los-angles-04-30-2017_7.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Veronica Dunne. Halston-sage-premiere-neighbors-02.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Halston Sage. Mindy-Kaling.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Mindy Kaling Sarah Gilman.jpg|También a sido la voz habitual de Sarah Gilman KELLY-OSBOURNE-e1362959822801-1024x931.jpg|Es también la voz habitual de Kelly Osbourne thumb|200px|Creado por Eduardo454. Erika Ugalde es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana. Filmografía Películas Alicia Vikander *La luz entre los océanos - Isabel Sherbourne (2016) *El quinto poder - Anke Domscheit (2013) Halston Sage *Ciudades de papel - Lacey Pemberton (2015) *Son como niños 2 - Nancy Arbuckle (2013) Kathryn Newton *No me las toquen - Julie Decker (2018) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Angela Hayes (2017) Mindy Kaling *Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Amita (2018) *Un viaje en el tiempo - Sra. Quién (2018) Pom Klementieff *Avengers: Infinity War - Mantis (2018) *Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 - Mantis (2017) Otros: *Sound of my voice - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie Hayes (Joven) (2012) *Elefante blanco - Luciana (Martina Gusmán) (2012) *Christmas with Holly - Cara (Vanessa Matsui) (2012) *The Mistle-Tones - Bernie (Megan Kathleen Duffy) (2012) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie (joven) (Madison Desjarlais) (2012) *El maravilloso presente - Tara (Nicci Faires) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Tabby (Meghan Heffern) (2013) *Maléfica - Princesa Aurora (Elle Fanning) (2014) *Zapped - Taylor Dean (Emilia McCarthy) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Penny (Rachel Melvin) (2014) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Novia de Zach (Kelly Washington) (2015) *Grandes amigos - Becca (Gala Wise) (versión Buena Vista Pictures) (2015) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Ashley (Tiera Skovbye) (2015) *El libro negro de la niñera - Rachel (Angeline Appel) (2015) *Desafío de cuerdas - April (Anabel Kutay) (2016) *Yo antes de ti - Katrina Clark (Jenna Coleman) (2016) *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - Alexia (Daisy Head) (2016) *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Las Bimbettes (Sophie Reid, Rafaëlle Cohen y Carla Nella) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Michelle "MJ" Jones (Zendaya) (2017) *La estafa de los Logan - Millie Logan (Riley Keough) (2017) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Tallie Lintra (Hermione Corfield) (2017) *Golden Exits - Naomi (Emily Browning) (2017) *Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) **Dollface (Emma Bellomy) **Pin-Up Girl (Lea Enslin) (trailer) *Yo soy Simón - Taylor (Mackenzie Lintz) (2018) *El stand de los besos - Niña British (Frances Sholto-Douglas) (2018) *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Voces adicionales (2012) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Voces adicionales (2014) *El libro de la selva - Voces adicionales (2016) *Reina de Katwe - Voces adicionales (2016) *Pasajeros - Voces adicionales (2016) *Más allá de la montaña - Voces adicionales (2017) *Escapa de la biblioteca del Sr. Lemoncello - Voces adicionales (2017) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Voces adicionales (2018) Series Animadas Nika Futterman *Minnie Toons - Cuculoca (2012-2016) *Star Wars Rebels - La Presencia (2016) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Cuculoca (2017-presente) Kelly Osbourne *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 - Ella misma *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom (2014-2016) Otros: *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Ever After High - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Paquetes del planeta X - Amanda (Britt Irvin) (2013-2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Perra de la pradera (2014-presente) *Turbo FAST - Coneja (2014-2016) *Goldie y Osito - Caperucita Roja *Valeria Molina (Lexi Donovan) en ABC y Magia *La guardia del león - Fuli (2016-presente) *Gusano del futuro - Voces adicionales (2016-2018) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Melissa Chase (Sabrina Carpenter) (2016-presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017-presente) *Patoaventuras (2017) - Webby / Rosita VanderQuack (Kate Micucci) (2017-presente) *The Loud House - Bobbie Fletcher (Karsyn Ellege) (2017) *Grandes héroes: La serie - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2018-presente) *Campamento de verano - Betsy Spellman (Nikki Castillo) (2018-presente) Películas animadas Mindy Kaling *Intensa mente - Desagrado (2015) *Ralph, el demoledor - Taffyta Muttonfudge (2012) Otros: *El reino secreto - Chica Caléndula (Emma Kenney ) (2013) *Monsters University - Claire Wheleer (Aubrey Plaza) (2013) *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Nori (Ashleigh Ball, canciones, 2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Cherry Crash (2014) *Grandes héroes - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2014) *Magia extraña - Dawn (Meredith Anne Bull) (2015) *Monster High: Embrujadas - River Styxx (2015) *Un show más: La película - Computadora de la nave (Ali Hillis) (2015) *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) (2015) *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Fuli (Diamond White) (2015) *Buscando a Dory - Dory adolescente (Lucia Geddes) y un pez (2016) *Cars 3 - Maddy McGear (Madeleine McGraw) (2017) *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Crystal (Chrissy Teigen) (2018) *Aviones - Voces adicionales (2013) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces adicionales (2014) *Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida - Voces adicionales (2017) *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) *Coco - Voces adicionales (2017) *Los Increíbles 2 - Voces adicionales (2018) Cortos Animados *¿Primera cita de Riley? - Desagrado (Mindy Kailing) (2015) *Disney XD Mansión embrujada - Rosita Vanderquack (2016-2017) *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie The Pooh - Voces adicionales (2012) Anime * Bleach - Rurichiyo Kasumioji * Pokémon XY - Amelia * Dragon Ball Super - Voces adicionales Peliculas de Anime *Resident Evil: Vendetta - Rebecca Chambers (Ami Koshimizu) (2017) Series de TV Ashley Tisdale *Super Fun Night - Jazmine Boubier (2013-2014) *The Crazy Ones - Kelsi Lasker (2013) Sarah Gilman *Yo no lo hice - Delia Delfano (2014-2015) *Jessie - Delia Delfano (2015) Otros: *Peter Punk - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Mentes criminales- Maeve Donovan (Beth Riesgraf) (2012-2013) *Revenge - Jaime Cardaci (Rachel DiPillo) (2012) *Anatomía según Grey - Josephine Wilson (Camilla Luddington) (2012-presente) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces adicionales (2012 - 2014) *Cougar Town - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Maddie (Kayle Bryant)/ Heather (Brighid Fleming) (temp. 3) (2013-2015) *Sobrenatural - Snooki (ep 188) (Nicole Polizzi) (2013) *El jardín de Clarilú - Rana Rufina (2014) *Agente K.C. - Marisa (Veronica Dunne) (2015-2018) *Kirby Buckets - Dawn Buckets (ep. 17) (voz cantada) *MECH-X4 - Veracity Campbell (Alyssa Jerryls) (2016-2018) *Morko y Mali - Gala (2016-presente) Miniseries *The Astronaut Wives Club - Jo Schirra (Zoe Boyle) (2015) Series brasileñas *Juacas - Leilane (Larissa Mural) (2017-presente) Documentales *Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Voces adicionales (2014) Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Desagrado *Aviones (videojuego) - Voces adicionales *Diablo III - Voces adicionales Intérprete Series Animadas *Phineas y Ferb - Ginger Hirano (2013) *Agente K.C. - Opening «Keep It Undercover» («Mi vida como agente») (Zendaya) (solo en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015) TV Nacional *Zona Ruda (Programa de Canal 5 de México) Comerciales de TV *Locución mujer de Disney Channel - (2015-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (desde 2017) *Jarpa Studio *Labo *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Sebastians (sólo "Sobrenatural") *SDI Media de México *Sysdub (desde 2018) *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Originalmente, Erika se había encargado de interpretar el opening de la serie Agente K.C., sin embargo, la versión en español de la canción solo fue mostrada en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015, en cambio en los pre-estrenos del 31 de mayo, 12 de julio y el estreno oficial el 20 de julio en adelante, se mostró el intro original de la serie interpretado por Zendaya. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA